rugratsallgrownupfandomcom-20200214-history
All Grown Up! Wiki
All Grown Up! is an American television series created by Arlene Klasky and Gábor Csupó. After the success of All Growed Up, the Rugrats 10th anniversary special, Nickelodeon commissioned All Grown Up! as a spin-off series based on the episode. * Also visit: All Grown Up Wiki The series ran from April 12, 2003 to August 17, 2008, and currently airs in reruns on Nickelodeon and Nicktoons. The show aired in reruns on The N on August 18, 2003 until November 12, 2005, it was dropped from the channel on February 2006, but then returned on April 2007 until June 25, 2009, on July 7, 2009, All Grown Up! was dropped from The N again. [2] The show's premise is that the characters of the Rugrats are nine years older.[3] Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi, Angelica and Susie now have to deal with teen and pre-teen issues and situations. It was the first Nicktoon spin-off.[4] As of May 2010, reruns of the show continue to air on Nickelodeon and Nicktoons in the U.S. on weekends. Production Production of the show began in September 2002. During summer 2003, teasers for All Grown Up aired. However, the scenes shown were not clips from actual episodes of the show. The show premiered on April 12, 2003 as a preview before starting its regular run in late November 2003. When the series did start its regular run, more than 3.2 million viewers tuned in, enough to put it into the 2nd place slot for the week (behind an NFL game on ESPN) and making it the highest-rated premiere in Nickelodeon's history at the time. (The April sneak peek didn't make the top 15 cable programs for that week, due to the ongoing war in Iraq.) It aired on Nick on CBS on March 13, 2004 and ended on September 11, 2004. The original titles for this series were All Growed Up! and Rugrats: All Growed Up!. In addition, in its first season, All Grown Up! had its first and only celebrity guest star: Lil Romeo as "Lil Q" (Cupid) in episode 11, "It's Cupid, Stupid".[5] Beginning in Season 4, the show would be put on hiatus numerous times between 2005-2008. The first began on October 10, 2005. The second began on November 25, 2006. And the final one began on November 30, 2007. In early 2007, All Grown Up! was removed from the Nickelodeon schedule in the United States. Although it later returned, no new episodes have been produced since 2006. The show premiered on Nicktoons on July 6, 2008. Nickelodeon UK aired all 55 episodes before the end of 2006. However, Nickelodeon in the United States didn't air all the episodes until 2008. Nickelodeon US aired most of the final season of All Grown Up! November 12, 2007 through November 30, 2007. The final three episodes aired on August 3, 10, and 17, 2008 Characters Main characters: *'Tommy Pickles' (voiced by E.G. Daily): At 11 years old, Tommy is already an award winning junior filmmaker. He is also considered the leader of his group of friends. Tommy is also the show's main protagonist.[1] *'Dil Pickles' (voiced by Tara Strong): At 10 years old, Dil is Tommy's younger brother. An inventor like his dad, Dil is also an unusual boy. He often wears a distinctive Purple and Orange Sherpa Hat. Dil also likes to embrace many other cultures.[2] *'Angelica Pickles' (voiced by Cheryl Chase): At 14 years old, Angelica is Tommy and Dil's older cousin. She is a typical teenage girl, who likes fashion and music. She also has good business skills like her mom, to whom she is very similar in looks.[3] *'Chuckie Finster' (voiced by Nancy Cartwright): At 12 years old, Chuckie is Tommy's best friend. He tends to have a fear of just about everything. However, when he's with Tommy, he's prepared to give anything a try.[4] *'Kimi Finster' (voiced by Dionne Quan): At 10 and a half years old, Kimi is Chuckie's younger sister (step sister). Her mom and Chuckie's dad met in Paris. She is also Lil's best friend. Of Japanese origin, Kimi embraces her heritage. And like her best friend, she is also into boys.[5] *'Phil and Lil DeVille' (voiced by Kath Soucie): At 10 years old, Phil is still very close to his twin sister, Lil. He is often considered "gross", due to his love of anything smelly. A big soccer fan, he isn't very good at playing the sport, although he is often picked for the school team and has a crush on a classmate.[6] *'Susie Carmichael' (voiced by Cree Summer): At 14 years old, Susie is Angelica's friend. Because Susie is a great singing talent, Angelica is often jealous of her. They will often compete against each other.[7] Other Minor Characters= *'Harold Wayne Frumpkin' (voiced by Pat Musick): 13-year-old Harold is good friends with Angelica and Susie. Harold is actually in love with Angelica and often does things for her, like carrying her backpack and books. He also had a brief spell as an internet advice giver. It is also clear that he has a lisp.[8] *'Savannah Shane' (voiced by Shayna Fox): She is the most popular girl in school, whom Angelica Pickles is jealous of. But very often Savannah is jealous of Angelica. She will often compete with Angelica, because she knows there is no chance she will lose, but she never wins. She is characterized by her pink tank top, jean capris and black sneakers with purple laces. *'Brianna' (voiced by Candi Milo): An enemy of Angelica and one of Savannah's closest friends. *'Chelsea' (voiced by Jennifer Aquino): A close friend of Savannah and Brianna. *'Nicole Boscarelli' (voiced by Lizzie Murray): She is the girl at school that Chuckie Finster has a crush on. However, she only considers Chuckie to be a friend. She is characterized by her pink shirt, jeans and purple clogs. *'Sean Butler' (voiced by Pamela S. Adlon): One of the most popular boys in school. Angelica has a crush on him. He is often seen hanging with Savannah. Although, he's also considered a friend by Dil. He also had a brief spell as Tommy's friend. *'Justin' (voiced by Candi Milo): Sean's best friend and right hand man. *'Z' (voiced by Cara Delizia): The school's bad boy and one of Kimi's closest friends. In fact, she has had a crush on him since the day they met. He is characterized by his green spiky hair. *'Olivia' (voiced by Lara Jill Miller)[9]: A girl Tommy meets on vacation in the episode "Fear of Falling". Olivia becomes Tommy's first love interest and she eventually provides him with his first kiss. *'Rachel' (voiced by Meagan Smith): Tommy fell deeply in love with her and soon she was Tommy's girlfriend from the season four episode, Rachel, Rachel to the season five episode, All Broke Up. *'Wally' (voiced by Jessica DiCicco): A good friend of Lil's, she is the school soccer team's captain. She was also briefly Phil's girlfriend. Phil and Lil remained friends with Wally after she broke up with Phil. *'Trevor' (voiced by Cameron Bowen): The new kid in school who tries to win instant friends by copying Tommy's image. *'Lil Q' (voiced by special guest star Lil Romeo[10]): A strange kid, who quickly becomes one of Dil's friends. Every Valentine's Day he seems to make people fall in love. He only made one appearance in season one episode It's Cupid, Stupid. *'Francine' (voiced by Philece Sampler): After being cut from a one of Tommy's films, she bullies him in the episode Fools Rush In. However, after Tommy apologizes, she becomes Tommy's friend. *'Bernadette' (voiced by Crystal Scales): a one-off character from the episode Thief Encounter. Four-year-old Bernadette is mentored by Angelica and she is exactly how Angelica used to be at that age. *'Bean' (voiced by Laraine Newman): The kids met Bean during the season one finale, Interview with a Campfire. He became a close friend of Dil in particular. He is known to be a quiet person. He later turned out to be the Ghost of a missing settler. *'Izzy': Never seen on screen because he was Dil's imaginary alien friend. However, after Izzy became the most popular kid in school. Dil decided he didn't want to share him anymore. In the auditorium scene, at the end of the episode, when everybody leaves, all of the chairs are flipped up, except for one. *'Chetwyn' (voiced by Grey Delisle): The class nerd from Tommy's class. Tommy and Chuckie ask him to fix Pangborn's digital organizer in the episode Saving Cynthia. *'Troy' (voiced by Ogie Banks III): A wannabe actor who tries to help Tommy get his rep back in the episode Fools Rush In. *'Brett' (voiced by Jennifer Hale): A one-off character from the episode Coup DeVille whome Lil has a crush on. *'Diane' (voiced by Jennifer Hale): A one-off character from the episode Coup DeVille whome Lil briefly befriends. *'Leslie' (voiced by Kate Higgins): A one-off character from the episode Coup DeVille whome Lil briefly befriends. *'Myron, Sebastion and Alfred' (voiced by Leslie Carrara, Margit Furseth and Lauren Tom): "The Blecies" from the episode Bad Aptitude whome Tommy briefly befriends. *'Miyume' (voiced by Shuko Akune): A member of the Japanese club whom Kimi befriends in the episode Memoirs of a Finster. *'Kioko' (voiced by Janice Kawaye): A member of the Japanese club whom Kimi befriends in the episode Memoirs of a Finster. *'Julia' (voiced by Janice Kawaye): A member of the Japanese club whom Kimi befriends in the episode Memoirs of a Finster. *'Yoshi' (voiced by Scott Maruyama): A member of the Japanese club whom Kimi befriends in the episode Memoirs of a Finster. *'Amelia' (voiced by Candi Milo): She ran against Chuckie and Izzy in the safety commissioner race of the season two episode, Izzy or Isn't He. *'Mac' (voiced by Amy Gunzenhauser): A one-off character from the two-part special Interview With a Campfire.[11][12] *'Buster Carmichael' (voiced by Bumper Robinson): Buster is Susie's eldest brother and he appeared in "In the Family's Way". *'Edwin Carmichael' (voiced by Ogie Banks): Edwin is another of Susie's big brothers who also appeared in "In the Family's Way". *'Yvonne Bobir' : Is Alisa and Ty's daughter. *'Sambrine Watanabe': Kimi's new born half-sister. She is the daughter of Wanda and Hiro Watanabe. *'Darryl' (voiced by Dempsey Pappion): Darryl is Angelica's love interest in "Lost at Sea" and "Ladies's Man". The adults *'Stu Pickles' (voiced by Jack Riley): Stu is Tommy and Dil's father. He is a dedicated inventor. He is also married to Didi. *'Didi Kerpackter Pickles' (voiced by Melanie Chartoff): Didi is Tommy and Dil's mother. She is currently studying Child Psychology. Her hair is beginning to turn gray as she has a big patch of gray in the middle of her hair. She is also married to Stu. *'Lou Pickles' (voiced by Joe Alaskey, replacing David Doyle, who died during production of Rugrats): Tommy, Dil and Angelica's grandfather and Stu and Drew's father. He is married to Lulu. He appears older than in the before series with hearing disorder, because you notice the hospitalized ear buds lodged in both ears. In the series, it is heard that grandpa is in his early 90's. In one episode it is revealed he was a soldier in the United States Army in World War II. *'Lulu Pickles': She is Lou's wife. Also Tommy, Dil, and Angelica's step grandmother and Stu and Drew's stepmother. Never seen on-screen but often mentioned, she appears in the second feature movie Rugrats in Paris: The Movie. *'Drew Pickles' (voiced by Michael Bell): He is married to Charlotte, is Angelica's father and Stu's older brother. He is now retired and spends most of his time on the golf course. He also is going bald. *'Charlotte Pickles' (voiced by Tress MacNeille): Angelica's workaholic mother until the fourth season, when she is laid-off. She became a depressed housewife, until she marketed Dil's infamous board game 'Impatience'. She is married to Drew. In the first episode, Charlotte is revealed to have gotten plastic surgery leaving her with a permanent smile. *'Betty DeLeon DeVille' (voiced by Kath Soucie): Phil and Lil's mother. A quintessential jock and avid women's-libber, she is married to Howard. Helps operate the Java Lava Coffee House with Chas Finster. *'Howard DeVille' (voiced by Philip Proctor): Phil and Lil's mild-mannered father. Often overpowered by and kowtowing towards his wife, Betty. He is seen less frequently than the other adults. *'Chas Finster' (voiced by Michael Bell): Chas is Chuckie's father and Kimi's stepfather and is married to Kira. He owns the Java Lava Coffee House. *'Kira Finster' (voiced by Julia Kato): Kimi's mother and Chuckie's stepmother. She is married to Chas and often operates the Java Lava Coffee House with him. She debuted in Rugrats in Paris: The Movie, along with her daughter Kimi. She is seen less frequently than the other adults. *'Melinda Calone Finster': She is Chuckie's birth-mother who died a few months after Chuckie was born. Never seen, only referenced in The Finster Who Stole Christmas and once more in the episode Super Hero Worship. *'Lucy Yamico Carmichael' (voiced by Hattie Winston): She is Susie and Alisa's mother and Randy's wife. She is also a Harvard-educated Doctor. *'Randy Carmichael' (voiced by: Ron Glass): He is married to Lucy Carmichael. He is also Susie and Alisa's father. He works as a writer for the famous children's TV series, The Dummi Bears Show. *'Alisa Carmichael' (voiced by Bettina Bush): Alisa is Susie's older sister and she appears only twice on the show. Now 26 years old, she's married to Ty Bobir, and mother to little Yvonne. *'Ty Bobir' (voised by Bumper Bush): Alisa's husband *'Boris and Minka Kerpackter' (voiced by Michael Bell and Melanie Chartoff), Didi's Jewish parents. Eastern European immigants who are always complaining that it wasn't this way in the "Old Country". In Boris's first appearance, it was mentioned Minka was visiting her sister. Minka would soon make appearances though. *'Miss O'Keats' (voiced by Ann Magnuson): She is a teacher at the kid's school. She often gets very emotional. She is in a relationship with the school's Vice-Principal. *'Vice-Principal Estes Pangborn' (voiced by Clancy Brown): A former wrestling champion with a rough, no-nonsense approach to his job. Most of the students fear him, but Dil considers him a friend, and Mr. Pangborn often asks Dil for advice and help. He is in a relationship with Miss O'Keats. *'Mr. Beaker' (voiced by Fred Stoller): He is another teacher at the kids' school. He mostly teaches science, but has been known to teach other subjects. *'Pepe' (voiced by Bronson Pinchot): Pepe is the eccentric school chef. He also coaches the school language team. *'Mrs. Smith' is one of Angelica's teachers. She goes easy on Angelica grade wise because alls Angelica has to do is complain and she will give her a better grade. In the episode "What's Love Got To Do With It" she takes time off because she is having/going into labor with her baby and Mr. Fisk is her substitute teacher. *'Mr. Fisk' (voiced by Jason Ritter) is a substitute teacher (that Angelica developed a crush on) for Mrs. Smith (Angelica's teacher that was having a baby) that appears once on the episode "What's Love Got To Do With It". He is tall, skinny, and has blonde hair. Most of the girls at the school thought he was handsome. He doesn't put up with Angelica's "laziness" and doesn't let her off as easy as Mrs. Smith did and he encourages her to do well. He is the leader of the debate team while he is temporarily a substitute teacher at that school. He then is offered a full time teaching job in St. Louis, Mo and moves there at the end of the episode. He goes to the big debate one last time to wish Angelica luck and gives her a hug. *'Joe' (voiced by Wally Wingert): Z's father. Chuckie mistakes him for a burglar in the episode Bad Kimi. He is actually a plumber who, along with Z, does voluntary charity work. *'Jonathan' (Voiced by Dan Castellaneta): After years of servitude, he is finally promoted above Charlotte Pickles, resulting in her being laid-off. *'Hiro Watanabe' (voised by Robert Ito): Hiro is Kimi's biological father and Kira's ex-husband. He appeared in "Trading Places" and surprised Kimi with her newborn half-sister. *'Wanda Watanabe': Wanda is Hiro's new wife and the mother of Sambrine Watanabe. Pets *'Spike': The Pickles's family pet. (Now overweight and appearing to be very old.) *'Fifi': The Finster's dog, she likes to chew shoes. Spike's mate. (Unlike Spike, her physical appearance is relatively the same) *'Spiffy' and Pepper : The offspring of a union between Spike and Fifi. They now belong to both the Pickles family and the Finster family. *'Fluffy': Angelica's evil pet cat, who bears a strong resemblance to her. *'Pablo': Dil Pickles's pet goldfish, who he keeps in a bowl in his bedroom. Celebrities *'Dr. Lipschitz': A famous child psychologist. Didi and Chas commonly refer to his books for help in raising their children. Unlike Rugrats, he is never seen in All Grown Up!, only mentioned. *'Emica': Although never voiced in the series, she was voiced by Adrienne Frantz in the Rugrats episode, All Growed Up. Her style was inspired from that of the singer T-Boz, who performed a song for Rugrats in Paris: The Movie. Her image was inspired by Gwen Stefani who also sported blue hair in pigtails and jewel makeup at one time. *'The Sulky Boys': This popular music group is made up of T.J. (voiced by Toran Caudell), J.T. (voiced by Kenn Michael), J.R. (voiced by Greg Cipes) and R.J. (voiced by Matt Levin). *'Martin Costom'ris' (voiced by Michael Bell): He is a film director and Tommy's all time idol. Modeled after Steven Spielberg[citation needed], possibly named after Martin Scorsese. *'Reptar': The kids' favorite fictional dinosaur, based on Godzilla. *'The Dummi Bears': A favorite show of the kids when they were babies. To this day, it's still a favorite show for Kimi. This cartoon still has an occasional mention during the series. The show is written by Randy Carmichael, Susie's father. *'Cynthia': Angelica's favorite doll, largely based on the American Barbie doll. Latest activity Category:Browse